It came upon a midnight clear
by wingweever
Summary: A story about a love that transends time. Duo and Heero love each other more than life itself, but could Zechs change all that? has them signing in it. shonenailime AU slight ooc lime


**_It came upon a midnight clear_**

Duo lay in his bed, eyes closed, tossing his head from side to side against the pillow. The blankets were tussled around him and his chestnut brown hair was falling loose from its tight braid. Images ran across his eyelids. He let a deep sigh escape from his mouth, and a few stray tears escaped his eyes.

Suddenly a knock at the door awoke him. He sat bolt upright in his bed, staring at the door intently.

"The…d...door is unlocked, please. Come in."

He knew he didn't even need to say that, he knew who it was at this hour. What hour was it? He looked over at the clock, 1:30. When he saw the dark figure stand next to his bed, he laid his head back against the pillows.

"You're late…"

"No…I'm very early."

Duo grinned, and he saw a flash of ivory as the shadow returned the kindly smile.

"I'm sorry I have been so late recently. So I've made it up to you."

"Oh?"

The figure sat on the bed, leaning forward to give duo a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It's almost Christmas, let's go up to the cabin…I heard no one is up there because of the snow. It'll be great, just the two of us."

Duo looked hesitant and stayed silent.

"Come on" the figure nudged "it'll be great; you said we needed some together-ness"

"I guess so…yeah…your right, this will be great Heero"

Duo latched onto Heero, who planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then stripped himself of his jacket and shoes. He lay in the bed next to duo, who curled himself around Heero like a cat on his favorite ball, as they both quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

Both Duo and Heero threw their suitcases into the backseat of Heero's small car. Duo smiled over the car to Heero, who returned it. The both jumped into his black Mclaren (it has # to, but I don't know them) and raced of to the north of the large city they lived in.

After 3 pit-stops, 6 hours of driving, and a few bottles of mountain dew, they arrived. Heero looked over at his sleeping duo, reclined in the seat next to him, his hands wrapped around the pillow, as if to recreate the feeling of the lover that was supposed to be next to him. Heero smiled lovingly as he let a hand stroke the stray hairs from duo's face.

"Come on duo, were here…"

Duo groggily sat his seat up, and then looked around. Heero, smiled, and Duo just so happened to catch his gaze, and whispered…

"I'm kinda hungry..."

When Heero's stomach growled, they both let out a gentle laugh.

"I guess I can't argue with that. Let's unpack than go get something to eat."

Duo carried his suitcases in, and Heero, the same, though he held one of Duo's.

"What are in all these, all you needed were clothes."

Duo turned to face him, after dumping his load on the bed.

"Well duh…these two are all my clothes, and that one is my accessories, and that one is my other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"Personal."

"Oh?"

Heero grinned impishly. Duo sighed and shook his head.

"Make-up and a few other things."

"Woman…" Heero retorted sarcastically.

Duo gave him a 'ha ha very funny' look as Heero threw his stuff on the bed.

When they finally made it back out to the car and drove away, Duo noticed lights in the cabin next to theirs.

"I thought it was only us up here."

"That is what I was told."

"Someone is renting the cabin next to us."

"Probably some other people who figured it was a perfect time to come up here."

"I guess…..HEY!"

Heero practically jumped in his seat. He stopped the car and turned to Duo, who gave his innocent 'oops' look.

"sorry, I just….that car, doesn't it look like Zechs?"

Heero turned his head back to look at the cabin, the car, then at the plate.

"that IS Zechs car…wonder why here is here."

"Or who he is here with" Duo said with interest in his voice.

Heero shook is head, and then continued his drive.

"I'm stuffed"

Duo walked into the cabin and then spun until he got to the couch, then plopped down, holding his head. Heero smiled, shaking his head.

"Dizzy?"

"Just a little."

They both laughed lightly. Heero sat on the couch next the Duo's legs.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You have to close your eyes."

"But Heero…."

Duo sat up.

"No buts….close 'em."

Duo grumbled, but closed his eyes. He blushed as he felt himself lifted from the couch. The only warning he got from the sudden rush of cold air was the squeak of the front door. He quickly snuggled closer to Heero, who found his reaction amusing.

"Go ahead, open your eyes."

With that, Duo opened his eyes. They practically flashed with the blinking lights. A beautiful Christmas tree was decorated with lights flashing bulbs brightly colored. A beautiful angel was at the top, one he knew he had seen Heero making a few days before.

He turned his face to Heero.

"How did you..?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Heero grinned.

Duo smiled a smile of pure Christmas joy.

"Come on, let's take it inside."

"You mean it?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Duo hugged Heero around the neck, kissed his cheek the jumped out of his arms. With a sudden yelp he hugged onto Heero again, who picked him up, laughing full heartedly.

"That SO wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't, how could you let me..."

"Hey, you're the one who jumped down."

Duo sighed, Heero leaned in a placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Don't get so excited."

Heero walked back over to the door, opened it, and set Duo inside. Duo smiled, holding himself to try and keep from shivering. Heero, unplugged the lights, and Duo quickly ran to the window to pull the cord in. Heero walked the tree in, the tree being only inches taller than he.

Duo smiled as Heero put the tree in a stand he had obviously prepared for it. Duo plugged in the tree and watched as the lights danced before his very eyes. He ran over to Heero who was tacking off his shoes and jacket. Duo hugged Heero tightly, forcing him to wobbling a little before catching himself on a chair. He smiled than petted Duo's hair lightly.

"I love you Duo."

"I love you to Heero."

Heero pulled Duo up, kissing his lips gently. As Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, the kiss deepened. After what seemed to be an eternity the doorbell rang and Duo quickly pulled off of Heero. With a sigh, Duo fixed his clothes and hair up, then ran to the front door.

"WOW! Hiya Zechs, it WAS you next door."

"yup, so how have you guys been?"

Heero, who now stood next to Duo, letting his arm steal around his neck, looked at Zechs, obviously sending mixed messages in his glare. Zechs just returned them.

"What brings you up here Zechs? Got someone special?" Duo nudged.

Zechs smiled.

"No just me."

"Why by yourself?"

"Just some business to attend to."

Duo smiled.

"Well, I suppose I must get going, I just wanted to drop bye and say hi, maybe I'll talk to you later Duo. Heero." He nodded a fond farewell to each of them.

Duo smiled, but Heero saw something deeper in his friends eyes.

Duo turned to him after shutting the door. He was in a daze, but when a gentle pair of lips were on his, he snapped back into reality. The lips pulled back.

"Something wrong?"

"No…Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Duo grinned.

"Only fools are positive."

"And only fools fall in love."

Duo stood there, arms crossed, mouth agape….

"Speechless for once...wow…..there really isn't a comeback for that. Good."

Heero scooped Duo up into his arms, and then carried him into the small bedroom.

A few small sounds escaped the room as two lovers rekindled the romance thought to have died down, but they both learned the only thing that died down, was the cold.

Duo awoke to a cold empty feeling; he nuzzled the spot next to him and found the bed empty. Opening his eyes in a flash he realized he was alone in that room. Suddenly the door opened and light filled the room and Heero stepped in, wearing only a pair of loose, plaid pajama pants. Duo smiled, and then grabbed the ones that Heero obviously left for him on the edge of the bed.

Heero grabbed him and held him tightly and Duo had walked up to him. Duo lay his head on the taller man's shoulder. Heero began to stroke Duo's shoulder and back.

"Sleep well?"

Duo nodded.

"Good. Come on, I made breakfast."

Duo looked up at him and smiled.

"Apple sausage, blueberry pancakes, and a tall glass of warm apple cider…."

"You know me to well Yuy…."

They both walked out to the table. Duo marveled in the sight. The curtains were drawn back, showing the view of the frozen lake with little wisps of snow drifting on its surface. The evergreens around it were covered in snow, along with the branches to the various other trees that surrounded the small cabin. A few cardinals twittered on the railing surrounding the cabin's porch. The morning sun gently kissed the earth with it's light, every snowflake sparkled on it's own and it looked as if the ground was covered in sparkles.

Duo's looked as if they were their own snowflakes, sparkling with a light that came from his heart. He turned back to Heero, who was smiling.

"Don't thank me, I don't control nature."

"But…it's so beautiful."

Heero's arms wrapped around Duo.

"A perfect way to wake up the most beautiful angel."

Duo blushed.

"Come on…let's eat."

They sat down, sharing a few laughs and memories from over the year over breakfast. As they finished, Heero wrapped the leftovers and Duo washed dishes. When they were finished, they both sat on the couch, the curtains on the window in front of it were pulled back, and they watched the sun continue its journey into the sky, reveling in each other's warmth.

Finally Duo stood, then turned to give Heero a mischievous smile. Duo ran off, and a rustling sound was heard from the bedroom. Heero sat up on the couch in puzzlement. Suddenly, music blared from a small remote control radio and Duo came out with a long slide on the kitchen tiles. Oldies music blared and Duo began dancing

To it's beat. (now would have been the funniest time to be drinking something, for Heero would have spit it right back out, but alas he was not). Heero, sat watching Duo's body move to the music. Little did either of them know, Prussian eyes were not the only ones watching Duo. A pair of nail blue eyes watched as the young man danced, and an evil greedy gleam seam to spring in them. An evil plot began to unfurl in a head of platinum blond.

The days continue this way for the rest of the week. Christmas Eve had arrived and they spent a lovely night in each others loving embrace. Little did the two lovers know of the wicked-ness and greed that were to befall their lives.

Zechs had seemed to be keeping a careful watch on the couple that had 'coincidentally' picked the cabin next to him. Heero kept a watchful eye, and duo thought nothing of Zechs strange-ness.

"Come on Duo, open your eyes! He is up to something."

"You come on, it's Zechs Heero. Zechs, you've known him forever."

"Exactly, that is why I know what he is up to."

"So what he is up to Mr. suspicious."

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

"That is because he isn't up to anything."

"Duo.."

"No! Just get over the fact that you had a fight with him and you don't want me to be near him to listen to his side."

Heero stopped cold and glared at Duo.

"See, I knew that was it."

"You don't even know what it was about."

"Then why don't you tell me."

Heero looked struck, and he looked away.

"It doesn't matter, just forget I said anything."

Duo sighed, and Heero walked away.

The fight was forgotten completely. On the day of Christmas, they exchanged a gift they each had snuck in without the other noticing. Days passed, each with it's own love and wonder, until it was the most romantic day of the year…new years. The morning went wonderful, in fact the whole day went perfectly. Finally, it was about ten min until the ceremony in town, which they had decided to skip, would launch the fireworks.

"Duo."

Duo looked up at Heero, who was sitting on the couch, staring out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Huh?"

Heero looked down at him.

"Please."

"oh……ok.."

They both changed into warm clothes, and headed out the door. Duo was bounding through the snow like a newborn puppy away from the litter, he would run up to things and stare at it's beauty, then run back and latch himself to Heero until something else caught his eye. Finally they had arrived, after walking down the road, to the end.

"That was fun, now let's walk back."

"No I have something to show you, follow me."

"But Heero…"

Heero walked into the forest of evergreens to the right of the road. Duo followed quickly, afraid to let go of Heero. He knew what was in these forests, and a lot of them weren't exactly friendly. Duo saw a glimpse of blonde, as if silk, and a shining blue light out of the corner of his eye. He moved closer to Heero.

Heero looked at his slightly frightened lover, and smiled, then began to hum. Duo quickly smiled, and sang the words along with Heero's humming.

"Breath in breath out,

You keep me alive; you are the fire burning inside me,

You are my passion for life." (this is a pretty song, if you want it email me)

Duo stopped abruptly as Heero came to a halt. He followed Heero's gaze to see a beautiful terrace (you know, those white arch thingies at weddings that plants can grow on) with winter flower blooming all over it. A few birds sang around it, and white whicker seat sat beneath it, with a draping of shear sparkling cloth, that looked almost like the snow itself. Duo's breath practically was caught in his throat. The moonlight shimmered of everything and gave it a mystical glow.

"Go sit Duo."

Duo looked back at Heero, who pushed him a little toward the seat. He ran forward, then up a stair to sit on the elevated seat. Duo saw Heero reach into his pocket, then walk up.

"Duo….you and I have been together about two years."

"And a half" Duo added 'matter-of-factly'.

Heero smiled.

"Two and a half years. I know we have an occasional fight but…."

Heero pulled a glistening object out of his pocket. Holding up Duo's left hand, he slipped it on his finger.

"Please…stay with me for the rest of eternity."

Tears welled up and spilled over Duo's eyes as he looked down at the shining gold band ring with one diamond stud.

"I know it isn't much, but…"

Before Heero could finish the sentence, Duo was out of the seat, arms wrapped around Heero, and his mouth on his.

Heero smiled as Duo pulled back. He held his world and he felt a stray tear stream down his own face.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth and be with you until time shatters around us."

Heero smiled and held Duo tightly in his arms.

Suddenly a crunching sound hit both of their ears. Heero looked up to see Zechs standing there, arms crossed.

"How touching."

Duo whirled around

"Zechs you scared me, what are you doing here?"

Zechs seemed to ignore Duo, but glared at Heero.

"Zechs, how did you find this place?"

"Not hard when it snowed the night before."

"What do you want?"

Zechs seemed to smile, but it wasn't friendly in the least, but a wicked smile full of malice. The moonlight glowing off him seemed to change and give him a deadly eerie look.

"Why I have come for you my dear Duo."

"WH…what? Zechs you must be joking."

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Zechs took a few steps closer.

"That I love you. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you 3 years ago. I've been trying to get you ever since you came up here. I knew you were going to be up here."

Heero pulled Duo behind him.

"Zechs, I told you to stay away from Duo."

"That's right. The other day in the office…"

"the…office…is…that what you two fought about?" Duo muttered, stunned.

Duo's arms were wrapped around Heero's; hoping Heero would launch forward and kill Zechs.

"Come on Duo, what do you see in him. I'm twice as good as him."

"Go away Zechs, Leave him alone!"

"Come on Duo."

Duo frantically looked from Zechs to Heero, trying to get everything from the situation, so it wouldn't go from bad to worse. Little did he know that it was going to no matter what he did.

Zechs reached into his jean coat and pulled out a small handgun, holding it up to the two lovers. Duo jumped in front of Heero.

"Zechs what are you doing, put that down."

"I'll say it once more…come here Duo."

Duo looked up at Heero, letting a tear slip from his eyes. He looked back at Zechs, then took a single step forward. Heero quickly grabbed onto Duo's arm and shook his head.

"No Duo, don't do it. I won't let him hurt you. I can't loose you because of him."

"Duo….now..."

Duo looked up at Heero, and then relaxed into his embrace.

"You sure Heero."

"Never been more sure in my life."

Zechs growled, then launched forward, and before Heero could react, Zechs pulled him away from Heero. Zechs held the gun to his head, pulling him tight against his body.

"Go ahead Heero, try to save your lover."

Heero let out a small growl, but didn't move an inch.

"Let him go Zechs…leave him alone, your fight is with me."

Zechs smiled, the gun still close to Duo's temples, then he leaned down, placing a wet kiss on his lips, which Duo struggled against. He pushed duo away, who fell to the ground, snow covering in. He looked up in time to see Heero swiftly run forward, jump to the side and wrench the gun from Zechs hand.

The tables now were turned. Duo jumped up in front of Zechs.

"Don't do it Heero."

"Move Duo."

"I Said NO HEERO!"

"MOVE DUO!"

"NO! You don't want to do this Heero…come on…just leave him alone."

Duo took a step forward, Heero lowered the gun. Duo ran into his arms as Heero dropped the gun into the snow.

They held each other for a moment, ignoring the familiar crunching of the snow. Suddenly a loud bang rang through the forest. Both Duo's and Heero's eyes went wide.

"No.." Duo whispered.

Heero feel to the ground, slowly to be held by Duo.

"No Heero….please…don't go…."

Heero smiled, letting a slightly bloody hand drift up to Duo's cheek. Tears flooded Duo's eyes and spilled over, flowing down his cheeks. Heero wiped them away, leaving a red stain across Duo's cheek.

"No tears.."

"Heero don't leave me….I love you."

"I love you to…don't cry."

Duo couldn't stop, rivers of tears poured from his eyes.

Heero began to hum, then sing.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us, cant be broken,

I will be here don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and for evermore.

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart always."

Duo smiled, and Heero returned it, not finishing the song. Duo leaned down, kissing Duo's lips. Suddenly another shot rang out, and Duo whirled his body around so fast he fell over. Zechs now lay on the ground, blood pouring from the open wound in his head. More tears streamed from Duo's eyes, but Heero turned his head toward him.

"Don't cry for anyone but me….don't…"

Duo looked back quickly, then his head was pulled down into a kiss.

Suddenly the kiss just stopped. Duo pulled back to see the light gone from Heero's eyes. He reached up and closed them, then leaned down to his ears and began the son he had sang in the woods at the beginning of their journey.

"Breath in, Breath out….

I will hold the hand of the one who could lead me places,

And kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet.

And I, would fly on the wings of a bird…and you, could bring me higher.

Breath in breath out, you keep me alive.

You are the fire burning inside….

Breath in breath out, you keep me alive.

You are my fire, my passion for life.

I would dance with my feet and you would always fallow,

And take the road that had the strangest light.

You do, all of these things for me, you are, and angel.

Breath in breath out, you keep me alive.

You are the fire burning inside of me….

Breath in breath out, you keep me alive.

You are my fire, my passion for life."

Duo smiled, leaving another kiss on his darling, before crawling over to where Zechs lay. He grabbed the gun then crawled back over to Heero. Slowly he positioned himself, then smiled.

"I love you Heero." He whispered.

One finally shot rang through the forest.

A gentle snow began to fall, and the moon seemed to mourn for the two lost lovers. Duo lay on top of Heero, one hand his left hand entwined with Heero's, surrounding the beautiful golden band with a diamond stud. The wind began to low, and it carried the song of love on its silver wings as it moved across the lake.

As the snow picked up over the lake, a strange sight was seen. Two beautiful figures dancing, and singing, on the bed of ice.

**ONE YEAR LATER** (this has no great relation, it's just cool)

Trowa and Quatre stood, looking out the window, down at the lake on the night of New Year's, about ten minutes from midnight.

"This was there cabin wasn't it Trowa."

"Yeah."

Quatre sighed.

"That is so sad, they were good friends two…I never would have expected Zechs."

Suddenly they heard three shots, echoing, as if it wasn't really there, as if it was on a television. They heard a beautiful song echoing outside. Quatre ran from Trowa's warm embrace to the front porch to look down at the lake. Two figures of snow and wind, danced along the frozen bed of ice and began to sing. The moon that shown on them seemed to glow brighter and sparkle of each snowflake that created them.

Quatre stood, stunned. Trowa wrapped his arms around him.

"I think they are happy."

"Me to."

_**Owari**_


End file.
